The Lane family
by Pinklover98
Summary: Ed and Sophie's life before Scorpio. The life of the Lane family including Sophie's pregnancy with Clark and Clark's life growing up. Chapter two up now! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Lane Family

**Authors note: Hi! I realised the other day that there aren't actually that many stories about Ed and Sophie and I had some ideas for one so I've decided to write one! Enjoy and don't forget to review :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters. **

Ed Lane was woken from his deep sleep by the sound of his dreaded alarm clock. He freed one of his hands from his wife's and hit the alarm clock to make it stop. With the sound now gone, Ed lay still for a few seconds before trying to get his hand, that he had placed back into his wife's, free.

"Sophie." He whispered softly into her ear. "Soph I need to get up sweetheart." Sophie mumured in her sleep and held onto Ed tighter. "Soph."  
"What?" She muttered into her pillow, dragging out the 'a'.  
"I need to get up sweetheart."  
"No you don't."  
"I do. Workout starts in less an hour and you know I like to be there before that."  
"Edward the world is not going to end if you and your buddies miss a few push ups."  
"Sophie you know that I need to pick Wordy up on the way so I need to go now." Ed reasons with her but Sophie just shakes her head.  
"What are they going to do, demote you to rubber bullets if you arrive five minutes late for a workout?" She questions, still half asleep.  
"Sophie..." Ed sighs.  
"Fine. Get up. Go to work. Save the world. Do what you need to do just let me go back to sleep." Sophie snaps, shoving Ed's hands away.  
"I love you." Ed tries but she just ignores him, clearly not in a very good mood.  
"Hey, I'm going now, call me if you need anything." Ed whispers half an hour later, kissing Sophie on the forehead before beginning to walk out the bedroom door.  
"I love you." Sophie calls  
"I love you too." Ed replies before making his way downstairs.

"Hey." Ed greets as Wordy gets into the car and waves to Shelley.  
"Morning." Wordy replies buckling his belt. "How's Sophie?"  
"She's good, a bit grumbly this morning but I had to wake her up to be able to actually leave this morning but she was fine by the time I left."  
"Shell's like that sometimes too. She'll be fine by the time you get home tonight." Wordy says and Ed nods. They sit in a comfortable silence until they reach the SRU building.  
"Ready to keep the peace?" Ed asks and Wordy nods and smiles at him.  
"Always." Comes Wordy's reply as they get out of the car.

* * *

"Soph? I'm home." Ed calls as he walks through the front door after a long shift.  
"Upstairs!" She shouts and Ed heads towards her voice.  
"Go on buddy, go find daddy." She whispers to Oscar, her and Ed's boxer dog. The dog pads out into the hallway just as Ed reaches the top step.  
"Hey buddy." Ed says bending dog and petting him. "What's that you've got there?" Ed takes hold of a piece of paper that's hanging from Oscar's collar. "Soph?" He calls again as he reads the letter.  
"Yeah?" She says coming and standing in the doorway of their bedroom.  
"Is this...are you...are you sure?" He asks, searching for the right words.  
"Yes." Comes Sophie's reply. Ed practically leaps up and wraps his arms around Sophie.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes. I've booked an appointment for tomorrow morning." Sophie says laughing at how excited Ed seems.  
"That's great. That's amazing Soph!" Ed says hugging his wife again. Oscar then chooses that moment to start barking up at his 'mummy and daddy'. Sophie kneels down and hugs the dog as Ed sits down beside her and runs his hand over the dogs back.  
"Looks like your mummy's having a baby Oscar!" Ed exclaims, glancing down at the note that says 'Mummy's pregnant!' once more.

**AN: Future chapters will be longer, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews :)**

The next morning, Ed wakes up before his alarm and lies with his hand on Sophie's stomach. When his alarm finally goes off, Sophie stirs slightly and turns so that she's facing Ed.  
"Soph, we need to get up." He whispers and she shakes her head.  
"Why?" She mutters. Not being a morning person, Sophie was not usually one to want to get up in the mornings.  
"We need to get ready to go to the doctors appointment." He whispers.  
"Now?" She asks and he nods and kisses the top of her head.  
"Yeah now, come on sweetheart." He says, sitting up and pulling her up gently with him. "I thought that one of the symptoms was morning sickness, you haven't seem to have had that so far."  
"I have but it's been in the afternoons." Sophie replies slowly getting out of bed.  
"Does that still count?"  
"Apparently yes." She says leaning up and kissing Ed's cheek before going into the bathroom to shower.

"Oscar, you need to move buddy. Mummy and daddy need to go." Sophie coos bending down and kissing the puppy. The dog simply barks at her but refuses to move away from the front door. "Eddie your 'baby' is not moving."

"My baby? More like your baby. Come on Oscar you need to move. Let's go!" Ed calls picking up the dog and moving him out of the way. Oscar whines and Sophie pouts at him and bends down and kisses the dog. "Sophie, sweetheart, we really need to go."

"But look at his face, just look at it! He's practically begging us to take him."

"Soph we cannot take him to the doctors. We'll be back soon and you can play with him and hug him to your hearts content! But right now we really need to go!" Ed insists. Sophie sighs and gives Oscar one last kiss before following Ed out of the house.

When Ed and Sophie arrive at the doctors, Sophie signs in and then they go into the waiting room. Sitting in the waiting room was two other couples, one of which was Shelley and Wordy.  
"Hey." Ed greets them. Wordy looks up and smiles.  
"Hey! Fancy seeing you here." He says as Shelley gets up and hugs Ed and Sophie. Sophie takes a seat beside Shelley and Ed sits down beside her, taking her hand in his.  
"How long have you known you're pregnant?" Shelley asks Sophie.  
"Well I kind of guessed a few days ago but I only took the test yesterday. You?"  
"I took a test a few days ago." Shelley says as the doctor comes out and calls her name.

"So is it definite?" Ed asks when Shelley and Wordy come out of the office.  
"Yep! I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch after your appointment?" Shelley says and Sophie nods.  
"Yeah that would be great." Ed agrees as the doctor calls Sophie in.

"Good morning Mrs Lane, how are you feeling this morning?" The doctor asks.  
"I'm fine thank you." Sophie replies. The doctor nods and smiles at both Ed and Sophie while shaking their hands.  
"Good so I'll take a few tests and then we'll have a look and see if we can see your baby." The doctor says.

After having the tests done, Sophie lay back on the bed and lifted up her t-shirt. Ed sat down on the seat beside the bed and took Sophie's hand in his, kissing it softly.  
"This might be a bit cold ok?" The doctor says squeezing some gel onto Sophie's stomach. She squirms slightly and Ed squeezes her hand gently.  
"And here is your baby Mr and Mrs Lane! Congratulations!" The doctor announces. Sophie turns her head away from the screen and grins at Ed who grins back at her before leaning up and capturing her lips with his.  
"I love you so much!" Sophie whispers as the doctor hands her some tissues.  
"I love you too." Ed replies.

***At lunch***

"So what do you want to have, boy or girl?" Shelley asks as Ed and Wordy go and order their food.  
"I'm not sure. As long as it's healthy I don't really mind, what about you?" Sophie replies.  
"Same actually." Shelley says as Ed and Wordy come back to the table.  
"The starters should be here soon." Wordy says taking a seat beside Shelley.  
"Good 'cause I'm starving! You hungry Soph?" Shelley asks and Sophie shakes her head.  
"No not really actually. My morning sickness usually kicks in about now and..." Sophie starts but trails off as she clasps her hand over her mouth and practically runs towards the toilet. Ed starts to get up but Shelley holds up her hand.  
"I'll go, you can't go into the women's toilets anyway." She says following Sophie into the toilets.

"Soph?" She calls as she walks through the door and follows the sound of Sophie throwing up. "Sophie can you open the door?" The door unlocks and Shelley pushes it open and kneels down behind Sophie, holding her hair back and rubbing her back gently.  
"Thanks." Sophie whispers when she finishes. "Weirdly I'm hungry now." Both women laugh as they get up and Sophie rinses out her mouth before they make their way back outside to their husbands.

"You ok sweetheart?" Ed asks and Sophie nods.  
"All good."  
"She's hungry now though. When are those starters gonna get here?" Shelley says causing everyone to laugh.

**AN: Sorry that the chapter aren't that long, I promise that they will get longer! Please review!**


End file.
